1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-axle running toy which runs through inertial energy obtained when a flywheel is rotated, and a multi-axle running toy set including the multi-axle running toy.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been provided various kinds of running toys such as toy cars which contain a flywheel that is rotated at a high-speed through a gear train when traveling wheels are rotated, and run through rotational energy of the flywheel which maintains rotation of the wheels.
For example, there is a toy car which is four-wheel-drive and the right and left front wheels of which are capable of moving upward and downward so that the toy car can run on an uneven surface even if the toy car is small and thus can add fun (for example, see Patent Document 1: Utility Model Gazette No. 3078134).
With regard to running toys based on earlier development which contain a flywheel, by running a small-sized toy shaped like a car or the like, the player can imagine him/herself moving a real car or the like. However, there has been a problem that moving a running toy based on earlier development lacks variation and thus lacks fun.